I Know You Love Me, Too
by Maryline Depp
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED! Damon loved Elena. Elena loved Stefan but also knew the way Damon made her feel when he was around. Damon kissed Elena a few nights ago… She wouldn't admit that she liked it, too. One night, he calls her to his place… PLZ REVIEW,THANKS
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries : "I Know You Love Me, Too!"**

**SUMMARY**

Damon loved Elena. Elena loved Stefan but also knew the way Damon made her feel when he was around. Damon kissed Elena a few nights ago… She wouldn't admit that she liked it, too. One night, he calls her to his place… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** January 2012

* * *

><p>As always I own nothing…<p>

With Stefan gone bad Damon was spending a lot more time with Elena. And he loved every second of it. It was getting harder everyday to hide his feelings. Even though it wasn't really hiding as he told her how he felt. But he had to keep it inside as much as he could and it was hard, very hard.

He kissed her once, a few days ago, and she said it could never happen again. He hadn't been able to sleep since that night. Since that kiss, it was magical. The touch of her lips against his. It couldn't have been any better.

It was Friday night. He was home, pacing, when Elena showed up. "What's up, Damon?" She asked, already annoyed. "Hello to you, too," he said with a smile. "So?" she asked. "So, what?" "Oh, c'mon, Damon, you asked me to come here, you said it was important," she said quite fast. "Oh, right, want some coffee?" he offered as he came closer. She put some distance between them. "Ok, I'm out of here," she said and started to walk towards the door.

Within the blink of an eye he was standing in her way. Charming smile, beautiful eyes, how could she resist. "Damon, please, if there is nothing; I'd like to go now." "Why in a rush?" he asked. "I thought you had found something new about Stefan, do you know where he is now?"

'_Oh, always about Stefan,'_ he complained in his head. Truth was, he didn't have a clue where his brother was. And he didn't really care. He just wanted to see Elena. He needed her. He looked her in the eye and smiled. "He's around," he just said. "Around where?" she asked. "Don't know for sure but I'll find out soon enough," he said. "So, you know nothing? You just made me come here for nothing? Great!" She let out a sigh.

"Elena… we kissed. I kissed you and you kissed back," he reminded her. Obviously, she didn't want to be reminded of that moment. "Damon, it can't ever happen again. I thought I was clear about that." "That you were, but why?" he asked, then put a finger on her lips, "Was it that bad? I know you liked it, don't deny it."

Elena didn't know where to put herself anymore. Of course, she liked it. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of telling him the truth, what he wanted to hear. "Look," she started, "It happened, it shouldn't have, it can't be undone but it's over, there's nothing between us." "Ouch, my heart just broke," he said putting his hands to his chest. "You don't have a heart!" she said. "Oh, c'mon now don't be mean," he teased, "I know you love me, and you know it, too, you just won't admit it!"

_Great, now he's lost in his delusions again_, she thought, _I have to get out of this house and find Stefan on my own_.

"I know what you're thinking," he said and she glared up at him, "You're thinking you're too good for me and you're right but…" "But nothing," she interrupted him. "I know you have feelings for me, too," he said. "Yes, it's called anger, repulsion, whatever you wanna call it," she said back.

He came closer and held her hand. She tried to fight and get her arm back. "I know you have feelings for me, too, as I was saying. I can hear your heart beat faster when I'm close to you, like right now, and I can see it in your eyes. It's written all over your face," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "You can't help it, you can try to deny it all you want but it's there, you love me, you want me," he whispered into her ear, "You want me to hold you and kiss you. You want to feel my hands on your body". He kissed her and this time she didn't try to fight, she let him and she even kissed him back.

After a long, passionate, kiss, he gently took her head in his hands, smiled, and to his surprise she smiled back. He hugged her tight before kissing her again. She opened her mouth, ready to say something. "Shh, don't say anything," he said, smiling. He looked her in the eye and this time she made the first move and kissed him. He couldn't feel happier. He started to slowly undress her without breaking the kiss. They were ready to have their first night together and it would be magical. He was sure of it.

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

So, it was supposed to be a one chapter story but I received some nice private messages asking me to write another chapter, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

8 a.m – the next morning.

Elena was having a dream. She was dreaming that she was getting closer to Damon. A lot closer. They were kissing. Clothes were getting ripped off… She was in bed with him. She was feeling warm, it was nice. All her worries were forgotten…

She moved in bed and opened her eyes. _Thank God it was just a dream_, she thought to herself before feeling arms around her waist. She didn't dare turn around to face him, Damon, there in bed with her. "Hello," he said in a sweet voice. "Oh no, that can't be, how, no no no no no…" she said out loud.

Elena was in Damon's arms, for real. This was no dream. She looked confused. "What happened?" she asked Damon. "You don't remember? Oh no, don't tell me you blacked out, do you want me to refresh your memory?" he teased as he reached under the blanket but she slapped his hand. "Ouch," he winched even though she didn't really hit him hard. She rolled her eyes. "This can't be happening," she said as she turned away from him in disgust. "What, no Good Morning kiss?" he joked. He kissed her neck. She tried to move away. "Don't be like that," he said, "you liked it last night." "Last night never happened, you got it?" she spat, angrily. "Oh yes it happened," he said with a huge smile on his face.

Elena was feeling weird. She hadn't been drinking last night, she would remember it, yet she wasn't sure how the situation had changed so much. How she let things go that far, to the point of no return. She could wish to undo what was done all she wanted it wouldn't happen.

Damon didn't know why Elena was acting that way_. Must be her pride_, he thought. He wouldn't admit it but he was feeling sad. He thought that last night would be the start of something new, that it would mean something. That maybe they could be together for real. It was unlikely to happen now and he didn't understand why.

They were still in bed. He made her look at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't have a good time," he dared. "Look, Damon, it was a mistake," was all she could say and far from what he wanted to hear. "That's not what I asked and you know it," he said. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering his question the way he was expecting.

She was trying to gather her thoughts; he took the chance and kissed her lips. She didn't see it coming and wasn't strong enough yet to push him away. She was still in a dreamy state yet so awake.

"Well well well, I see you guys don't miss me much," Stefan said as he entered the room. Nobody heard him coming. Elena jumped out of bed, quickly grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed.

"Oh my God, Stefan, it's not what it looks like," she said, trying to defend herself. Damon smiled and didn't say a word, he was enjoying the moment. He'd had the forbidden fruit, finally. "C'mon say something," Elena asked him, pleading with her eyes. But he didn't say a word. He just lay there, shirtless and smiled.

Stefan came closer to the bed. Damon finally opened his mouth. "Well, actually, bro, it's exactly what it looks like. And it was so damn good!" he added. "You're sick," Elena complained. "You weren't saying that last night," Damon said to annoy both her and Stefan. "You loved every second of it!"

Stefan was looking at both of them. "I was coming for breakfast and sure did not expect to see this," he said with irony. "I've been gone what, two months?" he was pacing, trying to make a point. "How long did it take you, Damon, to get into her pants?"

It wasn't really that Stefan was angry; he just wanted to annoy his brother, try to get on his nerves. But Damon knew better. Stefan wasn't really in touch with his feelings anymore. After all, he wasn't all good nowadays he was more on the evil side. Then, Stefan turned to face Elena in the eyes. "Don't mind me," he told her as he picked up her underwear and shove it under her nose, which made her even more ashamed. "You might need that," he said and threw it to her. She felt uncomfortable and so ashamed. She rushed to the bathroom to refresh her face and take a shower.

"I hope you used protection," Stefan said, "we don't need a mini Damon running around the house." "Very funny," Damon said. The situation changed quite fast. Stefan was changing, one minute he didn't seem to care at all and the next he was upset and getting angry.

Elena was in the shower. It didn't take five minutes before she heard noises, a lot of them, and it was loud. She was dressed within seconds and went to check on the action in the bedroom. She saw the two brothers fighting. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked as if it wasn't obvious.

They didn't seem to hear her. "How could you?" Stefan asked, "She's mine!" "No, she's not," Damon said. "You didn't have the right to touch her," Stefan said. Then, Damon noticed a change; Stefan's eyes were getting red. "Stefan, what's going on with you?" he asked. "What's going on with me?" Stefan repeated, "I hate you!" Then, he turned to face Elena and added, "And I'm thirsty!" The more they fought the redder Stefan's eyes were getting. "You're not yourself," Damon said, "wrong food again?" he joked, "C'mon man, what are you on?" he asked more seriously. Stefan didn't answer. "I'm thirsty," he repeated, got away from Damon and tried to grasp Elena.

"Oh my God, Stefan, your eyes," Elena screamed, as he was trying to attack her, ready to bite her neck and feed on her. But Damon stopped him just in time.

Then, Stefan fell to the floor, eyes shut. "Oh my God," Elena said again. Damon didn't move a finger. "Aren't you gonna do something?" she asked him. He shrugged. Then, Stefan moved a little bit on the floor, opened his eyes and tried to whisper something. Elena kneeled down to listen to him. "Only your love can save me," he whispered and Damon, with his super vampire hearing could also get the message, he rolled his eyes. Once Elena was confused and panicked enough Stefan got up like nothing was wrong and said "just kidding, I'm out of here, I couldn't care less, she's yours, Damon."

And Stefan left just like that. Maybe this time he was gone bad for good and there was no turning back. "I'll protect you from him," Damon said. Elena couldn't believe that Stefan would hurt her for real. The words "I couldn't care less, she's yours," were stuck in her head and making her sad.

Damon went closer to Elena and held her tight as she was lost and confused. He kissed her gently and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

- THE END - For real this time. I will write more fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !<strong>


End file.
